The present invention relates to the tennis rackets and more particularly to a string attachment which dampens the striking stress and absorbs the vibration on the string surface in order to prevent a tennis elbow may be caused to the player. Besides, this string attachment is replaceable to maintain the durability of the racket.
Recently, a pretty sum of tennis rackets having damping ability of vibration have been appeared in the market, But few of them can scatter the vibrations on the string surface or has an attachment for suspending the strings which is replaceable.
FIGS. 1, 2, 3 and 4 shows a typical tennis racket 10 which includes a head 11, a groove in the outer periphery of the frame, a plurality of stringing holes 12 formed spaced apart in the groove, a plurality of aligned thru holes 13 formed spaced apart in the lateral walls of the groove positioned alternately with the stringing holes 12 for securing a plurality of shafts 14 therein and a plurality of rotors 15 rotatably secured on the shafts 14. The rotor 15 has an axial hole 151 engaged with the shaft 14 and a string groove 152 centrally formed in outer periphery for suspending from the strings 16 therein. The shafts 14 are reinforced with paintings. So that is not durable. Besides, a plurality of aligned thru holes 13 in the lateral walls of the groove may cause cracks on the frame or cause the shaft to break so that the racket becomes useless.